deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MilenHD/Guan Yu vs Miyamoto Musashi
Guan Yu: The skilled Chinese warrior, which skills were so great he became the God of War VS Miyamoto Musashi: The skilled swordsman who won 60 duels. Who..is..Deadliest?!? To find out, our world class fighters are testing history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we see what happens, when two warriors go toe to toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death, history will be rewritten, but only one will be crowned the Deadliest Warrior. Guan Yu Guan Yu was an ancient Chinese figure who was a general serving under the warlord Liu Bei. He played a large part in the civil war that led to the end of the Han Dynasty. He is also said to have invented the guandao, a widely used Chinese polearm. He is one of the most widely known ancient figures in Eastern Asia, and is worshipped by some as a deity. Historically accurate details about his life are nonexistent, and most knowledge about him is based on a 14th century historical novel title "Romance of the Three Kingdoms." He is a present figure in Chinese folklore, Taoism, Chinese Buddhism, and Confucianism. He established the Shu Han state, and is remembered today as a symbol of righteousness and loyalty. Guan Yu smites his opponents with: Short Range= Dao *Weight: 1 pound *Length: 3 feet *Steel |-| Mid Range= Green Crescent Blade *Weight: 11 pounds *Length: 6 feet *Steel Blade, Wooden Polearm |-| Long Range= Chinese Composite Bow *Weight: 2 pounds *Length: 2.5 feet *Range: 400 feet *Horn, Sinew *Iron Arrow |-| Special= Yin Yang Daggers *Weight: 1 pound each *Length: 1 foot *Steel Miyamoto Musashi Miyamoto Musashi was an invincible samurai from Japan's Edo period and was probably the greatest swordsman to ever live. Born in Mimaska Province to a family of lesser nobility, Musashi taught himself the art of swordfighting at a very young age. He won his first duel at the age of thirteen, when he challenged an samurai to a duel killed him using just a bokken. Musashi spent most of his life wandering the countryside just challenging people to duels to prove his strenght. Over his lifetime he won over sixty duels, some of them against multiple enemies, and fought successfully in three major military campaigns, including the defense of Osaka Castle. Musashi won his duels with: Short Range= Katana *Weight: 3 pounds *Length: 2.5 feet *Steel |-| Mid Range= Bokken *Weight: 5 pounds *Length: 4 feet *Wood |-| Long Range= Yumi *Weight: 2 pounds *Length: 7 feet *Range: 600 feet *Bamboo,wood and leather *Steel Arrows |-| Special= Wakizashi *Weight: 3 pounds *Length: 1.5 feet *Steel Analysis & Notes My Edges: Short: Edge Miyamoto: He is an expert on the katana, nothing much to say, lus his sword is heavier and sharper, capable of dealing more damage. Mid: Edge Guan Yu: He invented that weapon, he is his master and while Miyamoto killed a duelist with the bokken, it's still wood vs steel so. Long: Edge Even: While Guan is better archer, his bow has inferior range and power so it's pretty tied. Special: Edge Guan Yu: The Yin Yang Daggers are indeed unique weapon for Guan's period of life time, and since he has two of them and they can disarm, stab, slash and hack, they get the edge over the lonely wakizashi. X-Factors Training: Guan Yu 83, Miyamoto 90: While Guan was excellent warrior and tactician there were still warriors like Zhang Fei and Lu Bu which surpassed him, Miyamoto was the greatest swordsman in history with no equal. Armor: Guan Yu 57, Miyamoto 17: I don't see the kimono robes as anything practical for fighting, is still amazing how Miyamoto won his duels. While Guan Yu's hardened leather scales and bamboo shield are better than nothing. Intimidation: Guan Yu 93, Miyamoto 74: Miyamoto wasn't that intimidating until you face him in combat, Guan on the other hand was 6'9 height, so he was pretty tall for his time and most enemy soldiers were scared from him and his incredible skills with every weapon. Tactics: Guan Yu 89, Miyamoto 89: Both had great and excellent tactics. Guan with his victory over Cao Cao and Miyamoto's victory over Sasaki Kojiro. Both used the tactic called Antagonism, in which they leave their opponent to be consumed by their anger and emotions and than defeat them. Notes Battle ends on 8th Octomber Battle will be 1 vs 1, both warriors on foot and they will meet on a forest road. Guan Yu is this battle is still a mortal and not a God. Only well written votes, with good explanation will be counted and no spam or rude comments, also if I made a mistake be sure to correct me in the comments below. Battle Simulation The great swordsman Miyamoto Musashi was wandering throught the forest, searching for worthy opponents. Not far away Guan Yu, The Saint of War had parked his horse nearby and was waiting for Zhang Fei and his squad to arrive, since Liu Bei had started invading Japan. Guan heard footsteps and decided to check who is coming, and this was not his friend Zhang Fei, but a swordsman wearing kimono. Guan Yu holded his bow, ready for anything wrong that can happen. Miyamoto slowly lifted his head and he grabbed his yumi at fired at the general, missing him. Guan knew this fellow wants to kill him and he also fired his bow, narrowly scratching Miyamoto's kimono. Miyamoto charged at Guan with his bokken, the same with he defeated Sasaki Kojiro. As Miyamoto smacked Guan Yu's arms, destroying the bow in half. Guan lifted his Green Crescent blade, which was near him and raised it to block the bokken's blow, as Miyamoto swung much faster and smacked Guan's leg, making the general to grunt in pain but Guan swung with all his might destroying the bokken in half. Miyamoto pulled his katana and wakizashi and managed to disarm him as he cutted Guan's grip. Guan pulled his dao and tried to compete with Miyamoto's better swords skills, but Guan managed to slice his kimono and very little of his flesh. Myamoto tore his upper apart of the kimono and fought on against Guan. As both swords clashed, niether warrior getting an advantage, Miyamoto swung both his katana and wakizahi and the blow was so powerful, it kncked Guan's dao sword. As Guan pulled his yian and yang daggers and blocked the blow of the wakizashi. As Guan swung with his axe blade he split Miyamoto's belly and with the pointy end he stabbed Miyamoto in the stomach, making him to caught blood. Guan Yu went for his Green Crescent Blade and as returned, Miyamoto was nearly unconscious. Guan Yu stabbed Miyamoto in the chest, finishing his slow and agonizing death. Seeing he killed his opponent, Guan Yu raised his Green Blade in victory, while Zhang Fei finally approached with his squad only to see his friend, who was tired from battle and with wounded arm grip, Zhang and Guan were now ready to make their camp for the night. Expert's Opinon While Miyamoto had better sword training, he didn't have the armor or the weapons which Guan Yu possesd at his disposal. Also Guan was so skilled that's why he became the God of War (Saint of War to some). Category:Blog posts